bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Głosowania i dyskusje/@comment-4863734-20170324163931/@comment-3160699-20170324185639
Pytanie też, czy przekład powinien być precyzyjny czy oddawać znaczenie w takki sposób, by dana grupa odbiorców, w tym przypadku kraj posiadający własną kulturę, zrozumiał to w podobny sposób, jaki rozumieją to Japończycy. I nie mówię tu o tym, że ''Włócznia Gromiąca Bogów ma nam dać coś do zrozumienia. Chciałem raczej zauważyć fakt, czy powinniśmy się czepiać precyzyjności czy też czegoś innego... Niemniej jednak pomyślałem sobie, że gromienie Bogów może przedstawiać jakiś paradoks. Jeśli ktoś powie Bóg i gromić to najszybciej większości może przyjść na myśl Gromowładny Zeus, jak i samo gromienie odnosi się raczej do Bogów. Być może Kamishini no Yari ma być paradoksem tego, że istnieje coś, co potrafi unicestwić Boga tak, jak on unicestwia byt mniejszy od siebie. Taka moja interpretacja~. Ot luźne myślenie. Co też właśnie wytykam. Choć może nie stopień profesora, bo załóżmy, że aż taki poziom nie jest potrzebny. Ba, może nawet nie stopień. Istnieje bowiem możliwość, że osoba, która zajmuje się japońskim dla hobby, wie więcej niż magister japonistyki. Przyznajmy jednak szczerze, że nie jesteś żadnym z wyżej wymienionych typów. Nie znam się na tłumaczeniu z języka japońskiego. Jaką masz jednak pewność, że jeśli pojedynczy znak oznacza określoną rzecz, to w połączeniu z czymś innym tego znaczenia nie traci lub jest ono zamieniane na daleki synonim? Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć, że ktoś źle przetłumaczył frazę find out, bo w końcu find to znaleźć, a out to na zewnątrz (na przykład, out to dość ciekawe słowo), dlaczego więc znalezienie czegoś na zewnątrz to dowiedzieć się? Tutaj już trochę przesadzam, ale chcę uświadomić, że w tłumaczeniu z jakiegoś języka istnieją różne zasady i reguły i choć mnie samemu tłumaczenie Pana Dybały nie przypadło do gustu, to niestety musimy się z nim pogodzić tak jak ze źle przetłumaczonymi tytułami filmów z języka angielskiego. Ale skoro tłumaczenie jest złe, to korzystamy z pierwotnego. Nie potrafiłbym nazwać filmu "Fight Club" "Podziemnym krągiem", ale tworząc o nich wikipedię opierałbym się na tym, co zostało przedstawione w polskiej wersji, co zostało pokazane w polskim kinie. Mogę być mądrzejszy od tłumaczy, zarzucić im rażące błędy i nieprecyzyjność, ale co to da? Możemy stworzyć w artykułach własne tłumaczenia + tłumaczenia JPFu, ale zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto przetłumaczyłby to lepiej. Poza tym to czy coś odbiega bardzo od pierwotnego (również subiektywnym zdaniem) czy mniej jest odczuciem subiektywnym. Ktoś powie, że bardzo się różni, ktoś inny, że nie. Jak już to albo wszystko objąć dwoma typami tłumaczeń, albo nic. Wyjątkiem mogą być oczywiście takie słowa, które pojawiają się np. na zwykłej wikipedii, są napisane tak samo w kanji, a jednak tłumaczenie ich i JPFu jest inne. To już raczej ciekawostka. Jak już mówiłem podczas rozmów, dla mnie wprowadzanie dodatkowo naszych tłumaczeń jest zbyteczne, ponieważ nie ma zastosowania nigdzie indziej tylko na tej Wiki. Nie wydaliśmy własnych tłumaczeń mangi ani nie mamy na tyle takich umiejętności, aby profesjonalnie przetłumaczyć prosto z kanji na polski. Równie dobrze mogę napisać w artykule o Hinamori, że tak naprawdę powinna umrzeć, bo została zbyt poważnie ranna i to kilka razy. Nie jestem jednak ani lekarzem ani osobą piszącą tę mangę.